


Enough for Today

by Sgafan1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgafan1/pseuds/Sgafan1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick is running out of reasons to keep fighting. But the one he found, it's enough for today....<br/>****This little exchange in the show really intrigued me. FYI I ship Richonne. Hard!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for Today

The heavy confident strides next to me draw me out of my thoughts.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m ok.”  
“I know”  
“How”  
“Cause I’m ok too.”  
That simple assurance. That look that says “Yes, you can do this. Yes, you get to come back. I will be here when you do”. All that in that simple exchange.  
I take a deep breath and square my shoulders. I take one step. I take one more step. I take another step. I will my feet to keep moving.  
I have breath in my lungs and strength to fight for my family another day.  
For right now, that is enough. It has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for International Fanworks Day. So yeah, I missed it. Hope you enjoy anyway! Please leave comments...please....pretty please :)


End file.
